Zapepe
Zapepe is a fan-character of the series Keroro gunso. He is the leader of the Zapepe Platoon, and is ranked Seargent Major Character Zapepe is ranked seargent major and leader of the Zapepe platoon. He is lazy and tends to play video games alot. He crashed landed with his platoon on Earth after an accident with the Kero ball that the platoon was trusted with exploded. He spends time on earth, seeing as he has no real reason to leave and is quite comfortable, despite his platoon's urge to continue whatever mission they have. Zapepe is light hearted and funny, and even though he may seem rude at times, he can be very caring. Statistics Zapepe's blood type is B. History Zapepe grew up with three out of the four platoon members he know commands. These three being Rakeke, Mubaba, and Cororo. They all dreamed of becoming Keron soldiers and therefore worked hard to do so. Zapepe's platoon was sent out on a surveilance mission of planets far from Keron, and were trusted with a great keronian tool, the Kero ball. However, the platoon did not know how to work it, and as a result of Mubaba and Zapepe's tinkering with the object, it exploded, causing the platoon to crash land on Earth, near the eastern united states. Zapepe spends his time at his new pekoponian friends house after being saved by him from the burning wreckage of the ship. The rest of the platoon had scattered before regrouping with Zapepe. They focus on conquering the pekoponian high school, in order to educate high schoolers into becoming their slaves. However, they fail at everyplan to take over the school. ; Appearance Zapepe is a yellow keronian. He has a white stomach and mouth. Zapepe's headphones are a dark grey, and have one electrical cord coming out from each side, which he can freely maneuever as hands and shock people with. Zapepe's sign is a battery. It is grey on his stomach, and yellow on his headphones. Childhood Zapepe grew up with three of his four current paltoon mates, Rakeke, Mubaba, and Cororo. Together they worked hard and dreamed of joining the Keron army. They hung out and played together, and fought very little, despite Cororo being quite aggreive towards Zapepe because he was often lazy and annoying. Zapepe values his friends and would give his life for them. Relationships Rakeke: Rakeke grew up along side Zapepe, and they have formed a strong bond of friendship and trust. Rakeke is Zapepe's closest friend, and really helps cover and save him from all the mistakes that Zapepe cannot fix himself. Rakeke offers quite alot of advice to Zapepe, but he never really listens to any of it. Rakeke usually is the one to keep calm and sort out his leader's dlilemas, which is why he is somewhat second in charge. Mubaba: Mubaba grew up along Zapepe, and they have formed a strong bond of friendship and trust. Mubaba is Zapepe's close friend and partner when it comes to technology, video games, or hacking. Mubaba can act randomnly around the platoon's members, but usually keeps himself in line when working with Zapepe, as he respects him as his leader, whether Zapepe does actual work or not. Cororo: Cororo grew up along Zapepe, and they have fromed a strong bond of friendship and trust. Cororo is Zapepe's close friend and somewhat of a rival. Cororo's constant arguing and questioning of Zapepe helps Zapepe to work harder, even if its only for the sake of beating Cororo. Cororo may argue and disobey Zapepe frequently, but the too work exceptionally well together in battle, Cororo still respects Zapepe's leadership, even though he does disagree with his stupud decisions, Demomo: Demomo joined the platoon before Zapepe set off on the scouting mission to far away planets from Keron. Despite not knowing Demomo for very long, Zapepe grew close to him, as he was an important nakama. Demomo acts somewhat childish and spontaneous, and therefore follows his leader's orders without thinking them through. Demomo is somewhat of a new recruit, but learns from Zapepe, as well as the rest of their platoon, as far as combat and operating in a platoon goes. Cameme: Cameme is the lead assassin of the C.A.T (Critical Attack Team) Zapepe does not fully remember Cameme as he only met her for a split second before leaving for their scouting mission. Cameme had confronted Cororo briefly, but then disappeared moments later. Cameme being an assasin is ordered to kill anyone in which they are asigned, and after Cororo left for the scouting mission and joined Zapepe's platoon, he along with the others became prime targets. C.A.T and Zapepe's Platoon had a large battle following this. Cameme feels neutral towards Zapepe, although often seduces him into handing over money or plans for her own private use. =Abilities= Zapepe was born with the ability to absorb, store, and channel electricity throughout his body. When he was little, he didn't use the power much since he was quite horrible at controlling and there was no real use for it. Mubaba and Zapepe both loved tinker when they were little and created a set of headphones much like Zapepe's current ones, only they were more beat up. Zapepe was unable to control the cords like his new headphones can do now, but they gave him confidence to try hard and master his powers. Zapepe eats batteries as well, as they taste good to him and are completely safe for his body to consume. This allows him to store energy along with plugging himself into outlets with his headphones and various other methods of coming into contact with electric currents. Strengths Zapepe is very optimistic. He is amazing at video games, and also at hacking and working with computers, much like Mubaba. Zapepe will protect his friends no matter what. Weakness Zapepe is very lazy. He doesn't keep his attention on one single thing for long. Zapepe is lacking in physical strength. He gets hungry for batteries or just food often. He can be smart when he tries, but often does not. About the owner darkstarshuriken on DeviantArt.com